Frypan's Frying Pan
by SilentLurker
Summary: Frypan discovers two of his fellow Gladers have crushes on each other. He comes up with a plan that involves cupcakes, sleeping powder, and his frying pan. The rest of the guys in the Glade team up to make this romance happen. [All characters ALIVE and living in the Glade- including Brenda] (ONESHOT)


Frypan's Frying Pan

_by SilentLurker_

a Maze Runner Oneshot

* * *

><p>It was just another average day in the Glade for our dear Gladers; the Builders were building, the Runners were running, the Track-Hoes were track-hoeing, and so on. Frypan was busy preparing a very delicious lunch of BLT sandwiches (a crowd favorite) when he overheard a very strange conversation coming from behind his work area.<p>

His ears perked up at the sound of female voices saying words such as "hottie" and "secret" and "crush." What _really_ caught his attention was the name "Minho" he registered among their voices.

Frypan crept towards the back of his work area to eavesdrop on who he assumed to be Brenda and Teresa (obviously), the only two people in the Glade to own female voices. He stopped and listened.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Teresa's voice asked, filled with excitement.

"I don't know, maybe," Brenda's voice replied, sounding doubtful. "I mean it's not like I can walk right up to Minho and tell him I _like_ him."

Frypan's eyes popped out of his head.

"Why not?" Teresa asked.

"Because what if he doesn't like me back? That would totally suck!"

"Hmm. You have a point there."

The Glade's esteemed cook couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brenda? A crush on Minho?! The sarcastic, rude, potty-mouth, jerk of a runner?

It's not like Minho wasn't a cool dude or anything- he was _awesome_. But Frypan always thought if Brenda or Teresa would have a crush on any of the guys, it would be someone sweet and caring... like _Thomas_. Definitely not Minho.

Minho was too... too... well, too _Minho_.

Frypan quickly and quietly retreated back to the front side of the kitchen area and continued making sandwiches. He decided to keep this information to himself. Brenda was his friend, after all, and he wasn't the kind of person to go blurting out other people's secrets. It wasn't a very nice thing to do.

So he finished making lunch and when he saw Brenda later on that day he smiled and waved at her and acted completely normal, as if he had no idea she had a crush on Minho.

The next day was a great day for Frypan. The Creators had sent up some special ingredients for him to make something called blueberry cupcakes, and he was ecstatic to see how they would turn out. For the blueberries, he would need to go pick some in the Deadheads so they would be new and fresh.

SO there he was, kneeling on the ground in the Deadheads and collecting blueberries in a basket- when suddenly he heard a twig snap.

He immediately crouched down and hid, assuming it was something horrible sent by WICKED- a beetle blade or a wild Griever or maybe even something worse- but when he poked his head over the basket of blueberries (it was a very large basket) he saw that it was only Thomas and Minho, standing a couple yards away. Frypan sighed in relief and was about to reveal himself when he heard the word "Brenda" in their conversation.

He froze.

"Man, I need help." Minho cried in desperation. "I think I'm going crazy. That's it, I'm going crazy. Shuck it. Shuck it all."

"Minho, calm down," Thomas said, motioning with his hands. "You're not crazy. You're a shank, that's for sure. But you're not crazy."

Suddenly Minho grabbed Thomas' shirt and pulled him close, staring at him with a twitching eye.

Frypan gasped.

"I'm in _love_ with _Brenda_! How am I NOT crazy?" Minho practically yelled.

"Dude. Can you let go of me?"

Minho let go of Thomas's shirt and sighed, letting his head drop.

"I'm sorry, man, I just... I can't stop thinking about her."

"Then why don't you just tell her?" Thomas suggested, smoothing out his shirt.

"I can't! What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me?" Minho whined dramatically, throwing his hands in the air.

"Minho-"

"I know what you're thinking- how could she hate me? I'm _me_! I'm the sexiest guy in the Glade!"

Thomas facepalmed.

Minho shook his head and sighed. "Alas, Thomas, I can't reveal my feelings to her. It just wouldn't work."

"But why not?" The brunette asked.

Minho patted his fellow runner's head and gave him a solemn stare. "You just don't understand, Baby Thomas. Maybe one day you will."

Thomas rolled his eyes. After that they headed back to the Glade, and Frypan stayed there to continue picking berries.

His mind, however, was far from blueberries and cupcakes. All he could think about now was one thing...

Brenda...

Minho...

Brenda likes Minho and Minho likes Brenda...

Minho likes Brenda and Brenda likes Minho?

Suddenly Frypan jumped up, knocking over the basket and sending blueberries flying. He smiled cheerfully to himself.

"Oh my gosh... I have to tell someone!"

* * *

><p>Newt was carrying a box out of The Box when he saw Frypan running towards him at an alarming rate.<p>

"Fry? What's wrong?" Newt asked as the cook got closer, but a closer inspection upon his face revealed that the food server was not in distress. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Newt!" Frypan rang out with a joyful laugh before stopping near his friend and smiling. "I have to tell you something."

Newt raised his eyebrow, grinning, finding Frypan's smile contagious. "Alright then. What is it?"

Frypan shifted his eyes left and right to make sure nobody else was around to hear. Then he scooted in closer to Newt- like _super_ close- and whispered in his ear,

"Minho and Brenda have the hots for each other."

Frypan leaned back to see the alarmed look on Newt's face.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, dropping the box in shock and then yelling in pain when it landed on his toe.

"Newtie, you okay?" Frypan asked, grabbing the box and setting it to the side. Newt nodded, hopping on one foot for a few seconds while nursing his hurt toe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook off the pain and then glanced around before landing his amused gaze on Frypan.

"So... You sure?"

Frypan nodded. "Positive. I overheard Brenda telling Teresa that she liked Minho and just now I heard Minho telling Thomas he likes her. I wasn't going to tell anyone but when I found out they both liked each other, then I had to because I also had an idea."

Newt crossed his arms and shook his head, smiling. "Ok, and what's this idea of yours?"

Frypan looked around once more before leaning in to whisper in Newt's ear. Newt's eyes went wide at the words he heard.

"You sure you want to? It might be dangerous." The British boy said, raising his eyebrow.

Frypan smirked. "Come on. We _have_ to. And besides, it's not like they'll ever get together on their own."

Newt rubbed his chin and thought on that.

"Hmm. You have a point there."

"So you in?"

Newt smiled.

"I'm in-"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Frypan and Newt looked up at Thomas who was standing right in front of them, smiling innocently. How long had he been standing there?

The two cohorts exchanged a worried glance.

"We were just, uh, just talking about... the weather." Newt replied awkwardly, staring at Thomas with a blank face.

Thomas glanced at the sky, frowning.

"The weather is always the same, like, every single day." Thomas stated, wondering why they would talk about something so boring.

Newt and Frypan exchanged another look.

"Um, well-" Newt started, but Fry interrupted.

"Fine, we'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_."

Thomas did a happy dance on the inside. _Yes, they're telling me their secret! _he thought excitedly.

He coughed and said casually, "I promise."

Frypan and Newt looked around anxiously to make sure no one else was paying attention to them. Then Frypan leaned in to Thomas' ear and whispered,

"Brenda and Minho are diggin' on each other."

The runner's eyes grew wide.

"SERIOUSLY?!" He yelled, and Fry and Newt quickly clamped their hands over his mouth and went "_Shhh_!"

"Sorry," Thomas whispered, but he was grinning. "I knew Minho liked Brenda, but I had no idea she returned his feelings. Those shanks!"

Fry and Newt were smiling too, happy that their friends were in love with each other. Or maybe just the thought of love was what made them so smiley and happy. Either way, they were immediately set in a good mood.

"So should we tell them?" Thomas asked.

"No, we already have a plan on how to get them together." Newt told him, placing his hand on Thomas' shoulder. "We're gonna-"

"What the shuck is going on over here?"

The boys froze. Alby was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised on the situation.

"Don't worry, guys, I got this." Newt reassured the boys. He motioned for Alby to come over, which he did, and he told the Glade leader to keep quiet. Alby listened to Newt, but he still demanded an explanation.

Newt, Thomas, and Frypan all exchanged excited glances. Then Fry whispered in Alby's ear,

"Minho and Brenda fancy eachother."

Alby's eyebrows flew up for barely a second before he smirked and said,

"I always knew those shanks were in love."

Everyone laughed and smiled and nodded their head in agreement. Brenda and Minho were a perfect pair- they were both sarcastic and stubborn and kind of hard to get along with. No _wonder_ they liked each other.

"So what's the plan? We _are_ doin' something 'bout this right?" Alby demanded, his poker face back on.

Frypan got the feeling Alby was waiting for this moment for a long, long time.

"Don't worry, Alby, we got it covered. We're gonna-" Newt began, but he was interrupted by a young voice asking where Thomas was.

Everyone spread apart to make room for Chuck, who was staring up at them with his adorable baby blue eyes.

"I'm right here Chuck. I'll help you in a minute." Thomas told him.

"Ok, but why are you guys all in a circle?" Chuck asked, crossing his arms. "I'm guessing this has something to do with the fact that Minho and Brenda like each other?"

The group was shocked.

"How did you know that?" Newt asked, awed at the kid.

Chuck looked into his eyes with a very serious face and said, "I know all."

Then he smiled.

"Come on guys, let's just let him in." Thomas said, and everyone else agreed. They closed the circle and put eachother's arms around each other to close it.

"Okay, so we know Minho and Brenda like each other," Frypan started saying, staring at everyone very seriously like this was a matter of life and death. "We also know that Minho is a stubborn shuck-face and he would never admit to having romantic feelings. Same goes with Brenda. So what _we_ have to do is just-"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone groaned as Gally walked up, wondering what the heck was going on. He raised his hands in defense as everyone started groaning and complaining that there were already too many people that knew ("Know what? What are you shanks talking about?"), but Frypan finally just grabbed Gally's shirt and pulled him into the group, and they revealed to him their secrets.

By the end of the day, pretty much everyone in the glade knew about Brenda and Minho having crushes on eachother. Teresa and Brenda had been busy the entire time cleaning inside the Homestead, and Minho (and the other Runners except for Thomas) had been out in the Maze.

The night was nearing and Minho had just returned from the Maze with Ben, both of them standing by the East Door and catching their breaths. Teresa and Brenda had just exited the Homestead and were walking across the Glade. Neither parties knew about the events that had happened while they were gone.

While they were gone, the Gladers went over their secret plan to get Minho and Brenda together and then split up to go back to their work stations. Alby and Newt were taking the last of the supplies out of The Box, Chuck was cleaning, Gally was building and Frypan was preparing dinner.

Thomas was heading over to Minho and Ben, glancing at the others quickly before continuing in his mission.

"Hey, guys!" Thomas called as he walked up to them. "I bet you guys are hungry, huh?"

"Starved!" Minho exclaimed, placing a hand over his stomach. "Frypan better have something real good made or I'm gonna shuck him right in the shank."

Thomas curled his eyebrows and shared a confused glance with Ben, who shrugged.

"Okaaaay then... well, don't worry about that, Minho. Frypan had something _special_ made just for you."

The sweaty Runner was too exhausted and hungry to detect any deception in Thomas' voice.

"Good."

They headed to the serving area where everyone else had gathered to eat dinner. Frypan was serving chicken and dumpling soup. As usual, the ladies stepped up to receive their dinner first.

Brenda held out a bowl to receive her soup but instead of soup, Frypan placed a blueberry cupcake inside her bowl.

Brenda raised her eyebrow.

"Um, Fry? No offence but this soup looks like crap."

Fry grinned and replied, "That's because it's not soup, it's a blueberry cupcake. Kind of like a cake but smaller. I made it just for you because I know how much you love blueberries."

Brenda smiled at that, thinking what a tiny dinner this would be, but hey it's the thought that counts. And she really did love blueberries.

"Aw, thanks Fry. You da cook!" They fist bumped and then she walked away to eat her cupcake.

Gally and Newt hurriedly stepped out of line to sit with her, and Frypan continued to serve everyone else soup. After he served Teresa, she was about to walk over and sit with Brenda when Chuck asked if she could sit with him. She smiled and said of course, and then followed him to wherever he wanted to sit (all the way on the other side of the Homestead where they were no longer in view of Brenda...and Minho, and everyone else who was involved with the plan).

Brenda ate the cupcake in three bites, licking her fingers. Gally and Newt stared at her in awe.

"That was _delicious_!" She exclaimed. "I think I might have another one."

She started to stand up but Newt and Gally quickly planted their hands firmly on her shoulders to keep her down.

She stared at the both of them, eyebrow raised.

"Guys? What the heck?"

"Uh, the line is too long," Newt said quickly, smiling nonchalantly. "You should just wait until it dies down and then you can get another one."

Gally nodded.

Brenda frowned. "It's fine, I'm sure Fry won't mind me... going in the kitchen...and..." She closed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms. "Wow I'm tired...hm..."

Gally and Newt exchanged a nod.

"You look exhausted, Brenda. Want me to carry you to your bed?" Gally offered.

Brenda swatted him away dizzily, almost as if she were drunk. "No...touchy..." She closed her eyes and leaned against Newt, who was trying not to smile. "I'll just take a... quick...nap thingy...or whatever."

Within five seconds, she was out cold. Newt and Gally quickly went to work, picking her up and carrying her away, making sure that Minho (who was still in line for dinner) didn't see.

When it was Minho's turn to get dinner, he held out his bowl to Fry and said, "Alright, Fry. Make mama proud."

A cupcake appeared in his bowl. Minho blinked.

"Frypan. What the shuck is this?"

Frypan smiled brightly at his fellow Glader. "It's called a blueberry cupcake. I know how much you love blueberries, so I made it special for you."

"Frypan, I _hate_ blueberries."

Fry tried not to break his smile.

"Um, well-"

"Stop being a slinthead and give me some shuck soup." Minho grumbled.

Frypan didn't know what to do. He looked at the Gladers who were standing behind Minho, Thomas and Alby and Winston and everyone else were motioning for him to do something or make something up or just shove the cupcake in his mouth.

Frypan kept smiling.

"Um, uh, well..."

Minho stared at him, raising his eyebrow with his mouth hanging open.

"Fry? Hello? Glade to Fry? You in there?"

Frypan's eyes opened wide. He had an idea.

Minho shook his head and sighed.

"You know what, you don't have to give me the soup, fine. I'm only a _runner_ who's been _running_ all day and who's tired and exhausted, doesn't matter that I'm hungry or-"

While Minho kept talking, Frypan slowly bent down and grabbed his frying pan from a cabinet below. He straightened up, keeping his eye on Minho at all times. If Minho wasn't going to eat the cupcake, he had no other choice. This was the only other way to knock him out."

"-sexiest guy in the glade, but does anyone care? No! And another thing-" Minho stopped when he saw the disturbed look on Frypan's face.

"Fry? Shank, what's wrong?"

Frypan swallowed.

"I'm sorry about this, Minho."

Minho had no idea what he was talking about. He barely had time to open his mouth to ask before a frying pan came swinging and banged him hard on the head, knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious.

All the Gladers sighed in relief. Frypan sighed in relief, too, but stared at Minho (who lay blacked out on the ground, with a huge welt on his head) feeling guilty. Ben looked around at everyone, wondering why no one was doing anything about what had just happened. "Um, guys? Alby? Am I missing something here?"

They ignored him and got to work.

"Okay, Alby and Winston, you carry him there," Thomas said, pointing at people and giving out orders. "Jeff, you make sure Teresa is still with Chuck. She can't find out, because if she does she'll definitely want to break them out. Trust me.

"Ok, people, move it, move it, move it!"

Alby and Winston picked the passed out Runner up in their arms and carried him away, Jeff ran off towards the back of the Homestead, and Frypan continued serving dinner to those who hadn't received it yet.

Thomas followed Alby and Winston and smiled to himself. Their plan was working! Thank goodness for Frypan's frying pan.

* * *

><p>Minho opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to adjust to his situation, remember what had happened and realize where he was. He was in the Slammer. And Brenda was in there with him.<p>

He stared at her. She stared at him, her arms crossed. She did _not_ look happy.

"What the _shuck_ is going on?" Minho demanded, already becoming angry.

"We were set up," Brenda replied calmly, crossing one leg over the other (she was sitting on the one and only chair that was in there). "Frypan drugged me with a cupcake and I'm guessing he did the same to you. When I woke, I was in here and you were unconscious on the ground." She observed her nails thoughtfully.

Minho stared at her, outraged. "Wait- what? He _drugged_ you with a freaking cupcake?!"

The brown-eyed girl nodded her head.

"Didn't he do the same to you?"

"He tried to, but I wouldn't eat the stupid thing because I hate blueberries. That shuck-face hit me on the head with a _frying_ pan." He replied, crossing his arms and looking to the side. That shank would pay for what he did.

Brenda covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"So _Frypan_...hit you with a..._frying_ pan?" She asked, giggling.

Minho squinted at her.

"_Yes_. Frypan hit me with a freaking frying pan."

Brenda burst out laughing, leaning over in the chair.

"That's _hilarious_!"

Minho shook his head at her, squinting. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. And now, Brenda was _laughing_ at him.

"It's not that funny-"

"It's hysterical!" Brenda fell off the chair and continued laughing, holding onto her stomach.

"Brenda-"

"AHAHAHAHAAHA-"

"Brendaaa-"

"BAHA HAHAHHAHA AAAAHAHA-"

"Brenda there's a spider on your face."

"OOH HA HAHAHHAHALOLLAWL LALAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Brenda I'm pregnant."

"EHHEH HEH HE HEEE HEE EEEEHAH HASSA HAGGAAAA-"

Minho shook his head. What was _wrong_ with this girl? It wasn't even that funny!

He decided to try something...

"Brenda I'm in love with you."

She immediately stopped laughing.

_Crap!_ Minho froze to the spot, cursing himself over and over again. What was wrong with _him_? Why did he go and say that?

How come that was the only thing she heard him say?!

"What did you just say?" Brenda asked, her eyes focused carefully on his. She picked herself from off the floor and stood in front of him. She didn't even care about the dirt that had gathering on her pants.

"Um, uh, well..." Minho shifted his eyes around, trying to think of something to say.

The truth was, he was really _really_ really _REALLY_ scared of rejection. Especially from Brenda. Especially because he cared about her so much. And because of that he didn't want her knowing about his feelings for her anytime soon.

"I said, Brenda... I'm stuck in...poo."

Minho blinked, staring at her with an awkward turtle face.

Brenda curled her eyebrows in confusion. She glanced at his feet.

"Um, no you're not."

Minho looked down at his feet as well.

"Oh, would you look at that! I guess I'm not stuck in poo...anymore. Heh..." Minho cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Brenda.

She nodded slowly. "Ok then, well...ok."

"Yeahhh, yuppp." Minho said, drumming his fingers on his pants, trying to think of something funny to say.

Brenda coughed.

"How are you two doing in there?"

Brenda and Minho looked up at the door where the voice had come from. They ran towards it and through the bars on the small window they saw Thomas, Newt, and Alby standing outside. All of them were smiling secretively.

"What the heck is going on, guys?" Minho demanded, glaring at his friends. "Let us out!"

The three Gladers exchanged glances.

"Not yet, Minho." Newt replied, grinning.

"What do you mean 'not yet?' Why are we even in here- we did nothing wrong!" Brenda exclaimed, banging on the door.

"Actually, you're doing something wrong right now. Both of you. You just don't realize it." Thomas said seriously.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Minho asked Brenda, to which she shook her head and replied, "_No_ idea."

"You're keeping a secret from eachother. Both of you." Newt told them. "And until you two can learn to be honest with each other, we can't let you out."

"Newt, Thomas, Alby- this is ridiculous. It's night. I need sleep before I go running in the Maze tomorrow." Minho told them with great annoyance.

"Yeah, and I need my beauty sleep before I kick _all your no-good shanky butts tomorrow_." Brenda said angrily.

Minho nodded. "Yeah, that too."

Thomas just smiled. "Sorry! You can't be free until you can learn to be honest." And with that, they were gone.

Minho stood back, motioning for Brenda to move out of the way. After she did he started kicking on the door and trying to break it down, but the wood was too sturdy.

"Minho, it's no use. Let's just do what they want us to do." Brenda told him. "Just tell me whatever it is you're hiding from me."

Minho turned to face her, his cheeks turning red. "I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"Well, I'm not hiding anything from you either!" Brenda replied, exasperated, also blushing.

They stared at eachother before turning away.

"So I guess we have no secrets from each other?" Brenda asked, resisting the urge to look at him. She couldn't help but think the guys had somehow found out about her crush on Minho, and that that was what they wanted her to tell him. But how could they have found out? Teresa would never tell.

"I guess so." Minho replied, feeling embarrassed. Did Thomas tell everyone that he liked Brenda? Is _that_ what this was all about? Thomas wouldn't tell, though. They were best friends. He wouldn't do that.

"Okay, so let's just sleep here for tonight and tomorrow morning we'll figure it out." Brenda said, turning to face him. Her facial expression was softer than before. "Sound good?"

Minho turned to her and nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yeah... Good that."

So that was the night Minho and Brenda slept in the Slammer.

* * *

><p>Morning time in the glade was a peaceful time for the Gladers. Wind swaying through the trees, hints of sunlight shining on the ground, and most of the Gladers were still asleep. Snoozing and dreaming, peacefully, quietly, and-<p>

"Where the _HECK_ is she?!"

"Teresa, wait!"

Thomas bounded after the angry girl, who had discovered the plan this morning when Ben (who wasn't a part of the plan but saw what happened) had told her about it.

"I can't believe you didn't even tell me about it! And seriously Tom- locking them somewhere to force them to share their feelings? Whose _idea_ was that?"

"It was all of us- we decided it together!" Thomas tried to keep up with her but she had long legs, and she was walking very fast.

Straight toward the Slammer.

"Teresa, let me explain-"

"All you need to tell me is the location of the keys so I can let them out."

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

Teresa reached the door to the Slammer, and she was about to open her mouth to say something, but when she saw what was inside she stopped.

Thomas raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" He caught up with her and stared inside the Slammer through the tiny window.

Minho and Brenda were snuggled up in the corner of the room, sleeping next to eachother tightly, and Minho's arm was lodged around Brenda's stomach in a protective manner. Their breathing was slow and calm, and their stomachs rose up and down at the same time.

Teresa placed a hand over her chest.

"Oh my gosh. They look...so... _beautiful_."

Thomas grinned sideways, letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah. They're so cute together."

"They're more than cute. They're adorable. They're... _perfect_." Teresa said.

Thomas gave Teresa an odd look. "Yeah, sure..."

Teresa turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, I admit I _might_ have overreacted. This idea you guys had, it looks like it actually worked!"

Thomas' grin grew wider. "Yeah, I guess it did. It was Frypan's idea, actually. He found out they had a thing for each other and then he told us about this plan he had." He looked back inside the Slammer at the sleeping forms of Minho and Brenda, snoozing tranquilly.

Pretty soon Frypan, Newt, Gally, Alby, Chuck and a few others gathered around the slammer to see for their selves if the plan had worked or not. Frypan was standing with them proudly, happy that his friends were now happily together.

Alby gave Newt, who held the keys, permission to unlock the door and let the prisoners free. They decided not to wake them, however, because of how precious they looked while asleep. So they just kept the door open.

For the rest of the day the Gladers busied themselves with their usual work. Building, running, track-hoeing- the usual stuff. Brenda and Minho didn't come out until around lunch time.

When they awoke, they smiled at eachother the way only lovesick puppies smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." Minho whispered softly, planting a kiss on Brenda's nose.

She giggled. "Good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

Minho snuggled closer to her and sighed, closing his eyes. "Yep. I think we should never wake up again. Let's just stay like this forever."

"We're already awake, Minho." Brenda said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She escaped Minho's arms and stood up, brushing aside hair from her face.

Minho whimpered like a hurt puppy dog. "But you smelled so good!"

The brown-haired girl laughed and pulled him up to stand with her. "Come on, let's go get breakfast. I bet those shanks are dying to know if we 'revealed our secrets' or not."

Minho laughed, and they began walking towards the open door of the slammer. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

"Brenda, wait!"

"What?"

He gave her a secretive smirk, raising his eyebrows up and down. "I have an idea."

Brenda twirled towards him and landed in his arms, looking up at him and blinking innocently.

"Tell me your idea."

"Let's pretend that we don't like each other."

"What? Whyyy?" Brenda frowned, not liking the idea at all.

Minho raised his hands. "Hear me out. The door is open, so they must've seen us sleeping together and realized we told each other that we like each other, right?"

"That's because we _did_ tell each other we like each other." Brenda pointed it.

Suddenly Minho stared longingly into her eyes, sighing deeply. "Yeah, that was awesome."

"Minho, you were saying?"

"Oh, right- so they obviously think we told eachother we like eachother, which we did, and that's why they let us free. That's why they locked us up here in the first place. So let's pretend that we never said any of that stuff, their plan failed, and let's fight and pretend like we hate eachother. To get back at them for throwing us in here."

Brenda smirked. "I like this idea. You have good ideas, you know that?"

Minho looked very bashful, blushing and smiling, revealing his very adorable dimples.

"Yeah, I mean I guess so..."

Brenda giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, babe. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Chuck was the first to spot Minho and Teresa was the first to spot Brenda. Minho was heading to the Map Room and Brenda was walking the opposite way, towards the kitchen area.<p>

"GUYS!" Chuck yelled as loud as possible. "THEY'RE AWAKE!"

Suddenly everyone's head turned to Chuck's direction. EVERYONE in the entire glade, even those in the Homestead who couldn't even see him.

Brenda stopped walking and looked back at Chuck, raising an eyebrow.

Minho facepalmed.

"THE LOVE BIRDS HAVE ARRIVED, I REPEAT, THE LOVE BIRDS HAVE ARRIVED!" Thomas yelled loudly, and immediately every single Glader came rushing towards them. Minho tried to run but Thomas and Ben (who had FINALLY been told about the plan) caught him and dragged him towards Brenda.

The same happened to her. Teresa and Chuck caught her before she could make it to Frypan's kitchen, and they dragged her towards Minho.

Frypan came holding his frying pan.

Alby appeared wearing a crown of flowers on his head.

"Is everyone here?" He asked, looking around to make sure everyone was present. Minho and Brenda were set next to eachother, held down by their friends. "Ok, ok good." He cleared his throat.

Newt appeared holding what looked like a bible and wearing a long white robe.

"We gather here today-" Newt began, but Brenda was quick to interrupt.

"What in the _Griever_ is going on?" She demanded, eyeing them like they were crazy.

Newt and Alby exchanged a glance.

"Er, well, you two are in love, right?" Newt asked, pointing at the two prisoners.

"No, we're not!" Minho yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. Newt's eyes opened wide. Thomas and Teresa's jaws dropped. Alby grabbed his chest and almost fell over, but Clint and Jeff caught him just in time.

"What do you mean you two aren't in love?" Teresa asked, frowning at her dark haired friends. "We saw you sleeping together in the slammer."

"We were just doing that to conserve body heat, because the slammer has a very large lack in blankets and fluffy pillows." Brenda retorted, crossing her arms. "We don't like eachother romantically. We barely even like eachother platonically!"

Minho nodded.

Gally screamed out in a high-pitched voice and fainted.

"This. Is. _Blasphemy_." Alby roared, glaring at Minho and Brenda. "You two are my OTP. You're supposed to be in love!"

Chuck scooted over to Thomas and whispered, "What's an OTP?"

Thomas whispered back, "I think it stands for on the potty."

"Why would Alby want Minho and Brenda to be on the potty?" Chuck asked, mortifyingly confused.

Thomas shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Alby, but we just don't feel that way about eachother." Minho shrugged, walking up to Alby and laying a hand on his shoulder, but Alby rejected it. He grabbed his flower crown from off his head, threw it on the ground and then stomped on it over and over again.

Minho frowned.

"True love is a LIEEEE!" Alby yelled, before kicking the crushed flower crown and then walking off.

The crowd was silent.

"Are you two joking with us, or are you really not in love?" Newt asked, placing his hands in his hips. With him posing like that, and wearing a long white robe, he looked very... he just looked kinda funny.

Minho placed his hand on Newt's shoulder. "Sorry man, no joke. We really aren't in love." Minho gave his friend a solemn stare.

Newt squinted at him, not convinced.

"Well... if you say so." Newt turned to the rest of the Gladers. "Alright, everyone. It looks like we were mistaken. Back to work!"

Everyone sighed and complained in sadness as they trudged back to their work stations. Brenda and Minho glanced at eachother, trying not to smile.

Frypan stood in the midst of the parting crowd, clutching tightly to his frying pan. He didn't understand... he heard them- with his own ears! How could he be mistaken? He just wanted to help his friends find happiness together, and instead all he got for them was a cold night in prison. He felt horrible...

Brenda noticed the guilty look on Frypan's face. She decided right then to tell him of her and Minho's little charade. She couldn't have Fry going around feeling bad about what he did- especially because what he did actually worked. He brought them together. They probably would have _never_ confessed their love for each other if it wasn't for him.

Brenda grabbed Minho's arm and headed to the kitchen area, where Fry had retreated to start on a late lunch.

Thomas, Newt, Teresa and Chuck noticed this. They followed Teresa to a hiding spot behind the kitchenette, where they began to eavesdrop.

"Fry?" Brenda said, smiling at the great cook. "We want to thank you."

Frypan looked up at the two, startled. They were both smiling at him, and Fry noticed how Minho's arm was around her waist.

"Thank me for what exactly?" He asked cautiously

Minho shifted his eyes around to make sure no one could hear. Then he leaned in and said quietly, "Your plan worked. Brenda and I confessed our love last night in the slammer."

Fry's eyes grew wide. His smile was even wider. "It worked? You guys are together? You really are in love?"

They both smiled proudly. "Yup!"

"I'm so happy for yall!" Frypan grabbed them and pulled them in for a huge bear hug. They laughed and hugged back.

"Hey, thanks man," Minho said, patting his shoulder. "And I just wanna say, no hard feelings about the frying pan thing. I may have a bruise on my head forever, but it was worth it." He looked down at Brenda and smiled, grabbing her hand. Brenda smiled back.

"Yeah, man, I'm so sorry for that," Fry said, grabbing the frying pan from off the counter and shaking his head. "I never would have done it, I swear. But I needed a way for you to fall asleep, and you wouldn't take the cupcake."

"Speaking of the cupcakes, where did you get the ingredient to make me fall asleep?" Brenda asked curiously. "Seriously, how did you drug me?"

"It was in the supplies that came up the other day, along with my other food supplies and ingredients," he told them seriously, looking troubled. "I don't know why the creators would send up sleeping powder, but I needed it, and it worked without having dangerous side effects. It didn't have any side effects, did it?" He asked Brenda.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, unless there was a bit of truth serum in there too." She joked, grabbing Minho's other hand and smiling up at him. "We talked all night before we admitted our feelings to eachother. We fell asleep barely a few hours before daybreak."

Minho swung their arms back and forth, making her laugh, and Frypan smiled happily.

"Well, we're gonna go makeout now," Minho said abruptly, causing Brenda's face to turn completely red. "Thanks again! See ya, Fry!" He grabbed his girlfriend and ran off, carrying her bridal style towards who knows where. The sound of Brenda's laughter filled the air and Frypan couldn't help but sigh. They were so happy and in love. It was contagious!

Behind the kitchenette, Thomas, Teresa, Newt, and Chuck crouched around each other. They were smiling in awe.

"I knew it!" Teresa exclaimed. "I knew they were in love!"

"I don't understand it, whatever it is, but love sure makes me feel funny." Chuck said, chuckling to himself. Teresa nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do? Do we tell the others?" Thomas asked, but Teresa shook her head.

"No, they'll find out eventually. For now let's let them have their privacy."

"Good that. To be honest, I'm kind of sick of all this bloody love stuff," Newt said, standing up and dusting off his pants. "Not that I'm not happy for them. Anyway, I'm gonna go make sure Alby is ok."

"Should someone go check on Gally?" Thomas asked. "He fainted and I don't think he ever woke up..."

Teresa stood up. "I'll go do it."

Thomas smiled at her. "Thanks, Teresa."

She smiled back. After they left, and Thomas made sure that no one else was around to hear, he turned back to Chuck with an alarmed look on his face.

"Chuck, I need help."

"What is it, Thomas?" The younger boy asked worriedly.

"I... I kind of really like Teresa. A lot. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Don't worry, dude. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I don't?"

"Nope! Just wait until she comes to you."

"What if she doesn't like me the way I like her?" Thomas asked, frowning.

"_Everyone_ likes you. Don't worry, Thomas, she'll come to you sooner or later. Trust me." Chuck told him, patting his shoulder.

They started walking off towards the Homestead. Thomas said something like "You're very wise for a kid" and Chuck replied with "Well, I _do_ know everything."

After that they left the conversation of Teresa behind. Thomas tried hard not to think about her, and for the most part it was easy. He just hoped that nobody had overheard what he had told Chuck.

But one person _did_ overhear. And that one person was currently making turkey sandwiches for all of the Gladers.

Frypan. Laying out pieces of bread, adding turkey on top, then cheese. He smiled to himself as he prepared lunch. He smiled because he, in fact, had overhead just about a week ago, Teresa talking to Brenda. Telling her that she had a crush on Thomas.

And just now he had overheard Thomas telling Chuck the exact same thing.

He forgot about the sandwiches for a minute and searched the food area for a few things. Mushrooms? Check. Peanut oil? Check. Frying pan? Check.

And why was he making sure he had all of these things, you may ask?

Because Thomas and Teresa liked eachother. And he had an idea.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hey guys! I haven't written a oneshot in forever, and I just got the idea for this a couple days ago. It turned out a lot longer than I expected it to BUT I hope you like it anyway.

Brenda is awesome. And so is Frypan.

AND so are frying pans. ("Frying pans- who knew, right?")

Ten cupcakes goes to whoever figures out who said that. :)

_-Lurky_


End file.
